On Melancholy Hill
by Gorillaz22202
Summary: Gorillaz- 2-D x Reader, Or maybe not...Reader insert. When Murdoc hits you with his car, you have no choice but to go with them to the Plastic Beach. But living with the Gorillaz isn't what you'd think it would be. It starts out great, 2-D makes you so happy! You join the band! Could it get any better? Yes, yes it can. It all goes down hill. Very far down.


Chapter One- The Sweet Escape

I lay awake on my bed, restless in excitement and fear. I thought over every single inch of my plan to leave this place, to run away. My father is an alcoholic crack-head, and my mother was always away, working to help the family eat, at the very least. She never had time to get to know me, or even interact with me. The closest we got to "bonding" was when my dad went on the worst rampage he's had yet, and my mother and I had to hide in a closet. We didn't talk much tough, we were busy covering our ears and trying to think of something happy. My sanctuary when my father gets like this, or any time, quite frankly, is the song "On Melancholy Hill" by the Gorillaz. I wasn't a big fan, I didn't know what they looked like or anything, more like a person who only had three songs on her iPod and they made up all of them. I really don't like to talk about the relationship I have with my dad. I don't trust anybody enough to tell them.  
I glance at the clock, snapping out of my deep thought. 3:30 in the morning, almost time for me to go. I would go sooner, but dad always stays up until four watching "Game of Thrones". after that he passes out into a sleep like death. Mother already went to one of her jobs, so no one will notice. I pack up a small bag of canned...stuff... and head out. As I walk on my road to nowhere, I laugh, for the first time in a long time. Just the thought of me ending up in a place like the canyon from "Looney Tunes" with Wile E Coyote and Road Runner made me smile. As I daydream about the good days, I cross a street, un-knowingly. I guess I probably should have looked both ways, but when I'm thinking, it takes a lot to get me back to reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CRASH! BAM! SCREECH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ooof oouuuchhh" I muttered.  
That was the sound of me getting hit by a car. who the hell drives at 4:oo in the morning?  
The man who was driving stepped out of the car, I didn't get a good look, but I do know he was green with an upside-down cross pendant.  
That's when I passed out..

Chapter Two- Melancholy Hill

I woke up to the sound of arguing, but not the normal arguing I'm used to. These were different voices:  
"Let's just ditch it! Throw it into the ocean! No one cares!"  
"Murdoc! We can't do that! We hit her with our car, for gods sake! She needs help."  
"2-D, I don't want some crippled girl living on my beach! She'll eat all of my stuff! And you along with Russel and Noodle are enough. She'll be a constant pain in the-"  
"Murdoc, I have been beat up by you for as long as I can remember. You're always telling me I'm wrong. I'm sick of it! We're keeping her. That's final."  
That's all. Whoever this 2-D is, good for him. I still don't know where I am though.  
My door opened, which made me jump. In walked this very tall man, with black orbs for eyes and azure blue hair.  
"Hello, sorry if I woke you..." He paused, expecting me to say something. I didn't. " Erm...My name's 2-D, uh... Murdoc hit you with our car last night...do you remember?" I nodded my head yes. I have a splitting headache where I tumbled on top of the hood and fell off.  
"W-where am I?" I asked softly, my head throbbing.  
"You're on Murdoc's plastic beach...we didn't know where else to take you. Uh... Whats your name?"  
"(y/n)" I said getting up. "And sorry about last night, I wasn't looking where I was going and-" I was cut off with a hug.  
"I'm really sorry we hit you, honest! I told Murdoc to stop drinking but he's too stubborn. But (y/n), please, if you ever need anything during your time here, please let me know. I really am sorry we put you through this. Oh, and uh... here's your bag," he handed me my practically empty bag. "Murdoc claimed your food for himself, sorry. Your iPod got pretty beat up. Russel is trying to fix it. And hey, when you're feeling better, come out and meet everybody." 2-D said sweetly, with a grin that made me feel like I could trust him.  
He walked out singing- "Up on Melancholy Hill, there's a plastic tree, are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream"

I walk out of my room, There was a long hallway and an elevator. I heard voices to the left, so that's where I went.  
"I really think bringing her here was a good idea. She obviously has no idea who we are, and one of the songs on her iPod is a remake of our Melancholy Hill. It's really well done, and she could be a great addition to the band. And if she's not into that, I'm sure she's good at writing songs." 2-D told the three others. None saw me standing at the entrance of the room.

Chapter Three-My Medicine

I woke up sore. So sore it hurt to move. I wasn't in the room I was in last night though, it looked messy and smelled a scent I couldn't name. I just lay there, unable to move cause it hurt so badly. I was thinking about how my parents are doing without me, if they have noticed me being gone and all. 2-D walked in holding a bowl of cereal.  
"You fell asleep last night on the couch with me, so I just brought you into my room to sleep. my beds more comfortable, anyway." 2-D told me. I sat there motionless. 2-D looked at me funny. "I guess you're sore...I'll let you rest. But later, I would like to hear your story, you were surely running away from where ever you were." He walked out.  
I was alone with my thoughts. I didn't get to do much thinking, my body just craved rest, so I fell asleep once again.

I woke to the soft sound of 2-D singing. "Well, you can't get what you want, but you can get me, so let's set out to sea, love," I figured to join him, I knew the song anyway, by heart.  
"Cause you are my medicine, when you're close to me, when you're close to me"  
2-D look surprised. "(y/n), I...I...That was amazing." I smiled. "How about your back story now, love?"  
I told 2-D about my life back at home, with my stupid family that I hated. "I don't really hate my mom, it just makes me mad that she stayed with that a-hole and didn't take me away from him when the times got rough." I told him. He was silent. He just looked at the floor. "You know, 2-D, I'm actually glad Murdoc hit me." He looked at me with a puzzled look. "If he never hit me, I wouldn't be here. I would have never met you." I guess I didn't really know what I was saying, I was in pain, so I said weird crap. Next was the sharp, sharp pain of 2-D rolling me over so he could slide in.  
"(y/n), Please stay forever...I...I need you here, with me." He wrapped his arms around me, his cold hands only made me feel warmer. "I know I sound crazy, but I can't go back to living with these three idiots. I need somebody to keep me sane." He wanted to tell me how he liked me from the start, but after he heard me sing, he knew he needed to be with me. He wanted to tell me he loved me, with all of his heart, but he couldn't. "(y/n), I think I...um...I think I...need to tell you who we are. The songs from your iPod, those are our songs, we're the Gorillaz." he told me, expecting me to be surprised.  
"I could tell by your voice," I admitted. "You're really talented, 2-D, I'm a fan." He smiled.  
"No, I think I'm the fan of you." He whispered. "Thank you, for being here with me."

Chapter Four- Submarines

The next day, I was feeling a little bit better, so I dragged my lifeless body out into the hall. 2-D and Murdoc were in the kitchen, while Russel and Noodle were playing a violent game of Spades in the living room. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the bar.  
"Mornin', love" Murdoc handed me a cup of coffee. What was his problem? Man but that coffee tasted like heaven in a cup, I drank it faster than the desert drinks rain.  
"So (y/n) how about we learn a little bit about you today?" 2-D called in Russel and Noodle.  
"Ok, well, what do you want to know?" I asked the four. Russel and Noodle didn't talk much.  
"Whats your favorite color? Where were you going when I hit you? Who's sexier, me or 2-D?" Murdoc asked me all at once  
"(y/f/c), anywhere but home, and 2-D in a heart beat. You guys have anymore coffee?" I answered just as fast as Murdoc asked. He scowled and walked back to his room, which looked like it was made up of nothing but darkness. 2-D handed me my refilled cup of sweet, sweet caffeine.  
"Heh, I've never been called sexy before" 2-D was blushing. I drank down my coffee and sat back, satisfied.  
"So what do you guys usually do around here? I asked 2-D, who was way too excited over being called sexy.  
"We usually write and record songs, but we're a little bit ahead of schedule so I was planning on taking you on a walk outside." He gave his cute 2-D grin.  
"You're not going to dump me in the water and leave me, right?" I asked, remembering the conversation that first morning.  
"Oh god no, definitely not. You're too...erm...pretty" He muttered that last part under his breath. I pretended not to hear, just to mess with him, and to save an ego he may have had.  
"Well, lets get moving then." I told 2-D.

It was cold outside. So very cold. We were walking along the beach, towards the lighthouse. The sunrise was beautiful, but I wish the sun had been warmer. I was so cold, I feared my ears would shrivel up and fall off. Yes, it was that cold.  
"Here (y/n), take my jacket. It's freezing out here." 2-D started to take off the jacket he was wearing, only to reveal a thin short-sleeve shirt.  
"No, 2-D. You need it more. All you're wearing is a short sleeve shirt! I at least have a sweater." I gestured to my Marvel Comics sweater. But 2-D had already taken it off and put it on my shoulders. He walked with his arm around me for the rest of the way.  
When we got to the lighthouse, I was thankful for the warmth that light provided, and 2-D was thankful for his jacket back. We were both leaning against the light-holder thing in the middle of the room. It was so nice. We didn't speak to each other, but 2-D had already pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, listening to him sing:

"So call in the submarine, round the world we'll go. Does anybody know her? If we're looking out on the day of another dream. If you can't get what you want, then you come with me"

Chapter Five-When You're Close To Me

I guess I had fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was dark out. 2-D was still next to me, playing with my hair. I was just about to ask him what time it was, but it didn't really matter. I was with 2-D. I don't even know if he likes me or not. This may just be a friendly gesture. I felt myself falling for him since day 1, and I knew it couldn't happen. I had no family, no friends. Nothing to live for. 2-D was the only thing that brought me comfort, whether he knew it or not. I wanted to tell him I loved him. That I never want to let him go. That I would die if I couldn't see his azure blue hair and dark eyes, in which I found comfort and hope. But I couldn't.  
"Glad to see you're awake, love." 2-D looked down on me and smiled. "You had me worried you were dead or something, heh, but you're awake so we can go home if you want"  
"Yea sure," I manage to get out of my dry mouth.

~  
When we got back, it was quiet and dark. Lifeless, would be the word. The clock on the stove top read 2:26 in the morning. God I was tired. About to collapse into a slumber, quite frankly. 2-D walks me to my room, where Noodle must have been snooping or something because it was trashed and she was asleep on the floor.  
"How about you come sleep in my room tonight, so you don't wake up Noodle." 2-D offered. I nodded, too tired to talk. He picked me up bridal styled and carried me to his room. He set me down on his bed and changed into sweats and a t-shirt before crawling next to me. I fell asleep fast, but before I did, I could have sworn I heard him say "I love you, (y/n). I need you to know that".

I woke up with 2-D's warm body next to me. He was holding me, and nothing in this world could have broken the grasp he had. I looked at him and smiled. He didn't smile back. He looked concerned and worried.  
"(y/n), please explain this-" He pointed at the scars on my hips and stomach. I looked at him, ashamed of myself. Back at home, cutting was my escape from the hell hole I lived in. But I couldn't get the words out. I teared up, and sobbed. I cried right into 2-D's chest.  
"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I couldn't find the way out of my life! I didn't see any other option to escape the life I lived! Please don't leave me or hate me, 2-D. You're the one-" I was cut off by a passionate kiss. When we broke apart, 2-D looked at me, his black eyes filled with tears.  
"I will never leave you, (y/n). You're my life, my one hope in this hell of a place. I love you, (y/n). I truly do" His face was wet with tears.  
"I love you too, 2." I said smiling. "I truly, truly do". My emotions worked up and I had to keep crying again. 2-D soothed me, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead singing-  
"Up on Melancholy Hill sits a manatee, Just looking out for the day when you're close to me, when you're close to me"  
"When you're close to me"

Chapter Six- Windmills

I didn't want to go out and face the others. I was really not in the mood. 2-D went to get some food, so I was alone with my thoughts once again. I thought about how freaking lucky I am, being able to live here and getting to escape my awful life before. The elevator door opens.  
"2-D I'm telling you I'm not hungry," I say laying down on his bed. No response. I get up just to see Russel handing me my iPod.  
"It was never broken. But, I added some new stuff if you're interested." He walked into the elevator and waved as the door closed. I put in my ear buds and pressed play. Before I only had On Melancholy Hill, a remake I did of it, and Feel Good Inc. Now, there were three new ones- Do Ya Thing, Clint Eastwood, and DARE. My favorite was Clint Eastwood, and the chorus wasn't that hard to learn.  
"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine, in a bag, I'm useless, but not for long the future, is coming on, is coming on, is coming on." I had my volume pretty high, so I guess I was singing loudly. I actually got up by now, and I was looking in the bookshelves.I had pulled out Moby Dick and started flipping through the pages. Its been awhile since I've read a classic. I felt arm wrap around my waist and pull me onto the bed. I pulled my ear buds out and looked at 2-D.  
"Mornin' (y/n) my love" 2-D said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You hungry?"  
"Not really no..." I replied honestly.  
"You haven't eaten anything since you got here," he said with the same concerned look he gave me earlier. "Please eat something, (y/n), I don't want you to starve" he pleaded. He handed me a biscuit and set a cup of tea next to me on the nightstand. I ate the biscuit and drank the tea for him. If it made him happy, sure.  
"This all seems so unreal," I tell him. He gives me a funny look. "Me, only knowing one band in the world, and when I try to leave home, I get hit by a car, and miraculously didn't break anything. Then, the people who bring me in happen to be the one single band that I actually know, and here I am 'dating' one of its members. Doesn't seem too real now, does it?" 2-D wrapped his arms around me once again and leaned his head against my shoulder.  
"It is real, love, I assure you. This is real" 2-D says softly into my ear. "If it weren't, I would have nothing left to live for."

"Windmill Windmill for the land, turn forever, hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride, it is sticking, falling down. Love forever Love is free let's turn together, you and me. Windmill Windmill for the land is everybody in?"

Chapter Seven- Camels

I walked out of the elevator on the main floor and staggered into the kitchen. The guys went out to the lighthouse to find something of Murdoc's so it was just me and Noodle. I was lucky I knew a little bit of Japanese, I took it for four years in school so I could speak a little bit.  
"So you're Noodle, right? Do you need me to talk in Japanese?" I asked her. She looked up.  
"Yes, and I speak little bit of English, so don't bother with translate." Her accent was heavy. I nodded and walked to the fridge. After the little bit of food 2-D made me eat, I realized I was actually quite hungry. I looked rummaged through the refrigerator.  
"Booze, booze, booze, booze labeled as 'MURDOC'S ONLY', a loaf of bread, some left over stuff that's far passed rotten, aha! Meat! And its only 3 months past the expiration date!" I didn't care. I was hungry. And if I get sick, I'll just drink Murdoc's booze and get drunk. The hangover will end in me regurgitating it back up. Problem kinda solved! I dug around and found a frying pan and washed it...I don't know what's been in this kitchen so I'm not taking chances. Cooked my meat and sat at the bar.  
"Want some?" I offered Noodle. She looked like she could use some terrible quality meat.  
"No thanks" She looked at me and skipped back to her room. Under all of the crap on the bar I found a laptop, and decided to check my email. Just angry teachers asking where all of my late assignments are.  
"Youtube it is." I say to myself as I search Pewdiepie in the search bar. I put my plate in the sink and take the laptop to the couch. I quickly get bored of the Bro Army and decide to watch some of the Gorillaz videos. First was Melancholy Hill because that's my favorite. After that, I am thoroughly confused so I look it up on Wikipedia. Wikipedia is no help so I just watch more of the videos to see if they tell a story or something. Clint Eastwood, Feel Good Inc., DARE, Plastic Beach. So confusing! After a few hours of trying to understand I just give up.  
I take the elevator down to 2-D's room and listen to my iPod until they get home. Finally, at 11:30 at night, they walk in the door. Murdoc is drunk. Very drunk. He walks straight to the fridge and grabs the beer that had the "MURDOC'S ONLY" note on it. Russel looks mad and goes straight to his room, which leaves me and 2-D.  
"What was that all about?" I ask him. He sighs.  
"Russel's mad at Murdoc because Murdoc dragged us out there all day just to look for his fancy bottle of rum he lost. Once we found it, Murdoc practically drank it down in one gulp. He was drunk the rest of the way home. I'm tired, Russel's tired, Murdoc's drunk. those don't go well together." He explained.  
"I see..." I joke around pretending to be a doctor. "What you need, is a movie night! I got plenty I brought with me from home. Let's see, I have Saw, Halloween-the original, Austin Powers, The Avengers, Edward Scissorhands, The Emperors New Groove, and... that's it." I look up at him to see what he wants to watch.  
"Erm, how about a scary movie, to keep me awake?" He asks me.  
"HALLOWEEN IT IS!" I've seen Saw too many times, so I'm bored of it.  
We snuggle close together on the couch and press play.  
"City's breaking down on a camel's back, they just have to go 'cos they don't know when. So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see, You won't get out the county 'cos you're bad and free. You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style, a melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep, My dreams, they gotta catch me 'cos I don't get sleep no," 2-D sang to me, softly.

Little did I know, Murdoc and his drunk mind were watching...Very closely...

Chapter Eight-Sunshine

2-D fell asleep extremely fast, so I decided to have my own personal...lonely...movie night. Depressing, but hey, I always have Michael Myers, right? I was about halfway through Halloween when a very drunk Murdoc strolled in. "Oh god, really?" I say to myself.  
"Quite a lover, ya got 'ere. Fallin' asleep on ya? That's a li'le bit rude, am I right?" He said with the most wicked look on his face. "Now, I coul' show you a good time, love." He winked at me. I wanted to tell him to back off, but I've learned not to make and angry person mad. So I just decided to try and be polite for the sake of my life.  
"Erm...No, thank you though, thanks for the offer...?" I don't really know where I was going with that one, it sounded right in my head though, so I just went with it.  
"Awww, Come on now, don't be like that (y/n)! I know for a fac't you want this" He gestured to his half naked disturbingly green body. Time to bleach my eyeballs.  
"No, I really don't. And 2-D's just really tired, He didn't mean to fall asleep on me. I don't blame him and I'm perfectly fine watching movies by myself. You're welcome to join me if you want to, but don't expect anything more. He grunted, slapped my breast and walked off. What the hell is wrong with that disgusting creature.  
After that, I wasn't in the mood to stay up any longer, so I tried my best to drag 2-D to his room. I hit his head on a few counters and his foot got caught in the elevator, but not too much damage if you ask me. I plop him down on his bed the best I can and head back up to my room.  
"He's right." I told myself. "2's bed is more comfortable." I lay awake and think about what I just went through with Murdoc. He was trying to hit on me! He already brings in enough women to sleep with, why can't he get one of those? He was drunk, he may not have been thinking straight. But still, he knows Stu and I kind of have a thing right? I mean it's not official, but it's a thing. Wait, does he know? I try to think back on any point in time where Stuart and I might have done something to support our love in front of Murdoc, but I can't think of anything. I mean, by the looks of it, we're just really good friends. "Craaaappppp" I moan to myself. "You know what, It doesn't matter if he knows that Stuart and I have a thing! He barely knows me! And he has no right to touch a woman's body like that without permission, which I clearly didn't give him." I was about to march down to Murdoc's room to slap him as hard as I possibly could in his face when my door opened.  
"Russel?" I ask. Russel must have heard me talking to myself and thought I was some kind of psycho, cause he gave me a very concerned and confused look. "I'm just thinking out loud, heh, don't worry about me." He shrugged and shut my door. I could hear his footsteps walking off, so I was safe to continue talking to myself. Wow, I have a problem.  
I woke up with an angry look on my face. Must have fallen asleep arguing with myself. I walk out into the kitchen where Stuart and a hungover Murdoc is. Noodle was playing solitaire on the bar. Russel's probably not awake yet. He looked tired last night.  
"Good mornin' Love" 2-D gave me a grin. "Thanks for taking me back to my room last night" He was rubbing his head and icing his ankle.  
"Heh...Heh...You're very...um... welcome, Stu." I say, pouring myself my own cup of coffee, giving Murdoc a glare on the way. He blushes and then grunts, walking back to his room.  
"What was that about?" 2-D asks me, confused.  
"Nothing really...erm...I'll tell you later." I say softly. Stu gives me a hug.  
"Sorry for bailing last night" He tells me. I tell him it's okay.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long the future, is coming on."

Chapter Nine- Whales

Later that day, the group made me go outside so they could do something "private". I wasn't in the mood for surprises but they made me, so I did. I walked around, kicked sand, even picked up some of the crap that washes up on the beach. The picking up of trash stopped when I realized there was no trash bin. I guess there aren't any trash bins on a landfill. It had been four hours, and I was getting pissed off fast. I desperately looked for something for me to take out my anger on, and to my luck, there was. A pile of wood and an ax. I hacked the hell out of that poor wood pile, but it felt good, so I didn't stop. I got into a rhythm, hacking to the beat. I was having so much fun.  
"Um...H-Hi, (y/n)" I heard a voice to my left. Actually, I barely heard it. I look, and to my dismay, it was the green beast.  
"What do you want, Murdoc?" I asked with a sour taste in my mouth. "I'm really not in the mood to come inside, I'm having fun with my friend, Mr. Ax." I tell him, thinking of how that sounded a lot better in my head.  
"No, we're not ready yet." Murdoc looked at the ground. "I came to uh...apologize." His green cheeks were bright red. I dropped my ax down and leaned on the tree next to me. "I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm really sorry, (y/n). I should have never left my room, I should never have gotten drunk. I'm sorry." He was tearing up.  
"Murdoc, it's okay. But please try not to do anything like it again." I tell him. He nods.  
"Friends?" He asks.  
"Well, if we're going to be friends, we have to get to know each other. All I know about you is that you're mean and have a fragile ego." I told him, kind of joking, kind of not.  
"My favorite color is red, like crimson red, I worship Satan, and I hate 2-D because he's the front man in the band and I'm not." He tells me with a grin. I wasn't going to push him any further. He's short tempered.  
"My favorite color is (y/f/c), I was ever very popular, and my dream is to become either an actress or a singer/song writer." I tell him.  
We hear 2-D shout for both of us to come inside, so we headed that way.  
"Just friends?" I ask him. He nods with a smile.  
"Just friends."

Murdoc tells me to wait out side for exactly two minutes until he makes sure they didn't screw up. I counted to 120 and walked in. There were streamers and party hats and cake.  
"Surprise!" they all shout at me. "Uh, what?" I think.  
"You're part of the band now!" 2-D shouts at me.  
"We need somebody like you for vocals and (your instrument of choice)!" Noodle tells me.  
"This is a dream come true! Just ask Murdoc, he knows." I tell them happily.  
After a hard night of partying, we agree we're tired and go to bed. I am just fine with that. My arm hurts from hanging out with Mr. Ax. Before i walk into my room, 2-D stops me.  
"(y/n), I've realized I know practically nothing about you. We really need to take some time just to talk and learn about each other a little bit. I'm sure you're interesting. When you were talking about how joining the band was a dream come true, and to ask Murdoc, I was thinking 'how does Murdoc know more about my girl than I do myself?'. So tomorrow, we'll go take the row boat out and just talk." He explains to me.  
"Yea, that sounds good," I tell him, very tired. "I'll make some food and stuff." I say, not getting the words out very good. "Goodnight, Stu." I close the door and go straight to bed.  
"To the dark, dark seas, comes the only whale. Watching ships go by, It's the daily troll, oh yes. It doesn't know that.  
It's a Casio on a plastic beach. It's a Casio, on a plastic beach. It's a Styrofoam, deep-sea landfill, it's a Styrofoam, deep-sea. It's automated computer speech, it's automated computer speech. It's a Casio, on a plastic beach. It's a Casio."

Chapter 10-Turning Cheeks

The next day, we started to record more songs with me as a lead, alongside Stu. The only problem, 2-D wasn't as he usually is. I was starting to doubt going out with him so soon, because I knew nothing about him, but I didn't say that to his face. But he started getting really mad at me for no reason at all, and it was really starting to make me mad.  
"(y/n)! Why can't you get that bloody pitch right!" 2-D yelled at me. There was a high pitch in the song we were singing and I was having a little bit of trouble hitting it.  
"I'm sorry, Stu." I said brushing it off. I knew he wasn't usually like this, so I decided it was just something else.  
"Don't call me that bloody name! You don't deserve too, idiot. You can't even hit a little high note!" 2-D started laughing, motioning to the others to join him. They were just as surprised as me.  
"Are you okay?" I ask him with a soft voice. Trying not to pop his head off with my own hands.  
"No, I'm not. You know why? Because your fat ugly face is in here. So back off, leech." 2-D scowled at me. What was his problem? That's it. I'm done with that jerk.  
"Fine," I said. "You be that way. But we're done. Just get out of my life if you can't stand me." I calmly tell him.  
"OH THANK GOD!" 2-D gets down on his knees and pretends to praise the lord. "I've been waiting forever to leave you! You did the work for me!" He yells, happily. Why? I didn't respond. I had tears running down my face. Why was he doing this? He was right.

We knew nothing about each other.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry about the short update, there will be a longer one next, I promise! I wanted to build up suspense, and I've been getting feedback on other sites that I've been moving too fast, so I hope this suits your fancy! Love you!


End file.
